Au détour de la rivière
by justelaura
Summary: Résumé : Bilbo déteste faire du kayak. Et ça tout le monde le sait. Pas de chance, il se retrouve forcé à en faire et la journée pourtant bien partie s'annonce affreuse. Peut être qu'une rencontre inattendue lui remontera le moral ? AU OS


**_Au détour de la rivière_**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui ont une rentrée j'espère qu'elle s'est bien passée !**

 **Me revoici pour un second os et comme promis il est beaucoup moins triste que le précédent !**

 **Je remercie Julindy, Syrene-T, Sanashiya et la Dictateuse pour leurs gentils commentaires la dernière fois !**

 **Ensuite un grand, que dis-je, un énorme merci à la Dictateuse qui m'a non seulement soufflé l'idée d'un Bilbo faisant du kayak mais qui a également été ma beta ! Je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait ! :D**

 **Résumé :** **Bilbo déteste faire du kayak. Et ça tout le monde le sait. Pas de chance, il se retrouve forcé à en faire et la journée pourtant bien partie s'annonce affreuse. Peut être qu'une rencontre inattendue lui remontera le moral ? AU OS**

* * *

Bilbo adorait sa cousine. Vraiment. Esmeralda Took était adorable, agréable et encore plein d'adjectifs de ce style. Et l'idée de lui proposer de passer deux semaines de vacances avec elle et son mari dans un gîte partait d'un bon sentiment.

Le couple avait prévu de partir en montagne avec leur fils, Meriadoc, ainsi que Paladin, le frère d'Esmeralda, et son fils, Peregrin. Mais Paladin avait dû annuler quelques jours avant le départ et Bilbo s'était retrouvé à prendre sa place.

Alors oui, Bilbo était content de ne pas passer son été enfermé dans son appartement et les deux premiers jours s'étaient bien passés. Ils avaient fait quelques ballades et les deux enfants avaient été relativement sages.

Mais, en ce moment, il détestait Esmeralda et sa fâcheuse manie de l'entrainer dans des situations désagréables.

Saradoc avait promis aux enfants de les emmener faire du kayak pendant un après-midi et en soit ce n'était pas gênant. Il était en effet convenu que ni Esmeralda ni Bilbo ne les accompagneraient et que les deux resteraient plutôt tranquillement à lire sur la berge.

Sauf que la situation se compliqua un peu pendant la location du kayak. Saradoc espérait en prendre un à trois places, Merry et Pippin étant trop jeunes pour être sans adulte dans un bateau. Mais, ce jour-là, il faisait un temps magnifique, ce qui avait amené de nombreuses familles et, évidemment, tous les kayaks à trois places avaient été loués.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait réserver, murmura Esmeralda.

Vu l'excitation des deux petits, il était impensable de changer les projets de l'après-midi. Une seule solution : louer deux kayaks et mettre un enfant dans chaque. Et à moins que Saradoc se coupe en deux, ce qui n'était pas encore possible, Esmeralda ou Bilbo devait se dévouer pour venir.

Quand sa cousine se tourna vers lui, l'air implorant, Bilbo devina de suite sa demande.

\- Non, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça ! plaida-t-elle

\- Moi aussi je te signale ! La dernière fois que j'en ai fait mon bateau était retourné tout le long.

Et pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas avoir la tête sous l'eau, c'était une expérience assez horrible merci. Esmeralda leva ses yeux au ciel et prit la parole :

\- Tu exagères, j'étais avec toi on s'en était pas si mal sorti. Et ça date de dix ans au moins !

\- Il n'empêche que c'est non, déclara-t-il fermement.

Bilbo était faible, très faible. Et il se le répéta une bonne dizaine de fois tout en enfilant son gilet de sauvetage.

En même temps si Esmeralda ne lui faisait pas ses petits yeux suppliants ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Elle le savait sûrement en plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non... Et pour cela il la détestait très fort.

Le vendeur, qui était parti chercher des pagaies, revint et donna quelques explications en distribuant le matériel :

\- Le parcours dure environ 2 heures, il y a quelques phases de plat mais des rapides aussi rassurez-vous !

Nom de dieu.

 _Des rapides._

Pourquoi Bilbo avait-il espéré que ce serait calme ?

En tout cas sa tête devait être vraiment drôle car Esmeralda toussa pour dissimuler son rire. Saradoc, par contre, ne cacha pas son sourire amusé.

Si Bilbo sortait vivant de cet enfer, sa vengeance serait terrible.

\- Rappelez-vous qu'il suffit d'éviter de cogner les rochets et tout ira bien !

Ah tiens visiblement le vendeur avait aussi remarqué qu'un de ses clients venait de pâlir brusquement...

Le client en question ferma son gilet puis se débarrassa de ses effets personnels, les confiant à sa cousine en soupirant lourdement.

\- Allez, l'encouragea-t-elle, Ça ne va pas être si affreux.

\- S'il m'arrive quelque chose sache que tu n'hériteras de rien du tout. Je céderai mes biens à une association caritative.

Esmeralda roula des yeux et désigna Merry et Pippin du menton tandis qu'elle se mettait à parler :

\- Tu ne crois pas que si c'était dangereux à ce point j'empêcherai les enfants de le faire ?

\- Je suis cardiaque.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, le contredit-elle.

\- Hé bien je vais le devenir.

Sa cousine leva ses yeux au ciel, ça commençait à être récurrent, et soupira.

\- Est ce que je peux au moins te souhaiter de t'amuser ?

Bilbo finit tout de même par esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Tu peux mais je ne garantis rien.

Esmeralda l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue puis le laissa récupérer son embarcation. Elle regarda le petit groupe s'en aller en pagayant puis s'installa à l'ombre pour lire.

C'était définitif Bilbo détestait ça. Il était en vie, pour l'instant, mais il détestait ça. Et il savait qu'il détestait ça même avant d'être monté sur le kayak. Il devait vraiment aimer très fort sa cousine ou être très influençable pour avoir accepté.

Encore les moments de plat étaient supportables. C'était juste épuisant car malgré la bonne volonté de Pippin, Bilbo était le seul à faire avancer le bateau.

Par contre les phases de rapides étaient une autre histoire... Déjà que de base il trouvait horriblement dur de diriger le kayak mais si en plus on ajoutait des rochers et de la vitesse... C'était un miracle que Pippin et lui ne soient pas encore tombé à l'eau.

Bilbo priait donc sans cesse pour que chaque rapide qu'il voyait soit le dernier. Mais il avait sans aucun doute fait des choses horribles dans une vie antérieure car ces descentes infernales revenaient sans cesse.

\- Alors ça va vous deux ?

La voix de Saradoc, qui les attendait tranquillement un peu plus loin, stoppa Bilbo dans ses pensées. Ce dernier lança un « Ouais... » pas du tout enthousiaste mais son partenaire de kayak fut plus expressif :

\- Super ! s'écria-t-il, tout excité

Bon au moins Pippin s'amusait. Ça en faisait déjà un.

\- Il reste encore beaucoup de descentes ? demanda-t-il

\- Oh oui beaucoup ne t'inquiète pas.

Bilbo fut pris d'un gros doute.

Est ce que le père de Merry venait juste de le _narguer_ là ?

Vu le sourire ravi que cet imbécile heureux affichait : oui.

\- On peut repartir ? s'enquit Saradoc, affichant un air innocent face au regard noir de son ami

Bilbo lui adressa un sourire crispé et hocha la tête.

Parfait. Il savait maintenant sur qui il devrait se venger en premier.

Ils en étaient environ aux trois quarts du parcours et Bilbo était toujours sain et sauf. Peut être qu'il n'était pas la réincarnation d'une mauvaise personne finalement... Quoique vu le rapide qui les attendait... Est ce que c'était son imagination ou les descentes étaient de plus en plus longues ?

Il regarda Saradoc naviguer entre les rochers, essayant de mémoriser son parcours pour le reproduire. Quand il estima que son ami avait assez d'avance pour ne pas les gêner, il inspira un bon coup et s'élança.

Bilbo se concentrait pour contourner un énième obstacle quand une voix s'écria :

\- Attention !

Il se retourna et vit qu'un canoë fonçait droit sur eux.

Il jura et tourna brusquement pour l'éviter mais, à cause de sa manœuvre, leur kayak percuta un rocher de plein fouet.

Pippin et lui eurent à peine le temps de sentir le choc qu'ils se retrouvaient déjà à l'eau, leur embarcation retournée continuant la descente sans eux. Descente qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire non plus vu le courant qui les entrainait.

Bilbo attrapa Pippin d'un bras pour le maintenir contre lui puis bloqua sa respiration.

Faire la fin du rapide sans kayak n'était pas si désagréable. Enfin si, ça l'était carrément. C'était même horrible. Mais pas autant que Bilbo aurait pu l'imaginer. Il n'avait pris aucun mauvais coup et sentait encore tous ses membres, c'était bon signe non ? Il avait bu la tasse par contre, ce qui le fit tousser un peu.

Pippin, de son côté, vivait visiblement plutôt bien la situation. Il était tout sourire et jubilait presque.

\- C'était génial ! s'extasia-t-il On peut le refaire ?

 _« Alors là tu recommenceras tout seul mon petit pote »_ pensa Bilbo avant de proposer :

\- On va plutôt récupérer le bateau d'accord ?

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire car le kayak, toujours à l'envers, avait profité de son moment de liberté pour tracer sa route seul. Il n'était pas si loin mais il fallait nager jusque là-bas.

Bilbo ne se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé ses doigts crispés sur sa pagaie tout le long que lorsque sa main droite commença à lui lancer. Ça faisait une chose en moins à récupérer...

Avant qu'il pût demander à Pippin s'il avait la sienne, un kayak s'arrêta près d'eux.

\- Ça va ? Vous allez bien ?

Bilbo releva sa tête et son regard s'accrocha à deux yeux teinté d'un bleu presque hypnotisant. Il s'autorisa à s'y perdre quelques instants, au pire il pourrait toujours dire que c'est le choc qui le laissait muet, puis hocha la tête.

\- L'eau est un peu froide à mon avis mais sinon ça va.

L'inconnu sourit. Un tout petit sourire à peine esquissé qui réussit cependant à faire accélérer le cœur de Bilbo. Et qui lui donna envie de l'observer un peu plus. Surtout que l'homme était légèrement penché en avant, offrant à Bilbo une vue parfaite sur sa personne.

L'homme devait être à peine plus âgé que lui, certainement moins que trente ans. Ses cheveux bruns, qui devaient probablement atteindre ses épaules, étaient attachés vers l'arrière en catogan.

Et ses superbes yeux bleus restaient fixés sur lui.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Bilbo remarqua enfin que l'inconnu n'était pas seul. Un homme chauve, qui devait être garde du corps vu sa carrure, était assis juste derrière lui. Son ami se ressaisit et prit la parole :

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Récapitulons : Bilbo était avec un enfant de dix ans dans une partie de la rivière où il n'avait pas pied, leur kayak était retourné et même pas à leur portée. Non il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'un coup de main.

Son interlocuteur dût se rendre compte que la question était stupide car il secoua la tête.

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Vous voulez que je vous aide à ramener le kayak vers la berge ?

\- Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? demanda aussitôt Bilbo, incrédule.

\- C'est mon neveu qui vous a fait tomber, avoua l'inconnu en affichant une moue désolée.

Le pauvre, il avait presque l'air gêné. Bilbo lâcha un petit « oh » de surprise avant de sourire gentiment.

\- De l'aide ne serait pas refus, je vais avoir du mal à tirer le bateau tout seul.

Pippin, qui jusque là était resté muet et c'était presque un miracle en soit, sembla alors se réveiller et s'écria de sa petite voix fluette :

\- Mais je peux t'aider moi !

Même le garde du corps à l'arrière du kayak eut l'air attendri.

L'enfant était toujours contre Bilbo et celui-ci, le sentant frissonner, grimaça. Il lui frotta les bras pour le réchauffer à défaut de pouvoir le soulever hors de l'eau.

\- Je préférerais que tu restes au sec et à un endroit où tu as pieds.

\- Il peut aller dans notre kayak le temps qu'on ramène le votre si vous voulez, proposa leur futur sauveur.

C'était sûrement stupide ( quoique on est jamais trop prudent ) mais l'idée de confier, même pour quelques minutes, son neveu au colosse de derrière ne rassurait pas trop l'oncle responsable que Bilbo était censé être.

L'inconnu aux yeux bleus dût lire la panique dans son regard car il s'empressa de prendre la parole pour le rassurer.

\- Dwalin ne partira pas sans moi. Je peux servir d'otage si ça vous inquiète de laisser l'enfant à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas.

Ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie mais son imagination la prit très à cœur et Bilbo faillit se mettre la tête sous l'eau pour se ressaisir. Nom d'une tasse de thé il n'était plus un adolescent il pouvait se contrôler un peu !

\- Faisons comme ça alors, répondit-il, se forçant à afficher un masque d'impassibilité.

Conduit dans l'embarcation de Dwalin, Pippin avait atteint la berge. Bilbo avait un peu de mal à le voir de sa place mais il semblait en pleine forme. En plissant les yeux il put distinguer un kayak. Pippin alla directement vers l'embarcation et Bilbo devina aisément que c'était celui de Saradoc.

« _Tss... Qu'il vienne surtout pas m'aider celui-là..._ »

Il soupira et continua de nager.

Lui et l'inconnu, qu'il appelait mentalement Beaux yeux bleus à défaut de connaître son prénom, étaient maintenant à la hauteur du kayak fugueur.

Déjà premier point positif, il ne paraissait pas abimé et aucun trou n'était visible. Bilbo n'avait aucune idée du prix qu'il devrait payer pour le rembourser si c'était le cas et il préférait l'ignorer encore un peu. Au pire il ferait payer Saradoc. Ça lui apprendrait.

Surtout que ce traître devait sûrement bien rire de lui à cet instant. Il mériterait bien de payer à sa place.

Remettre le bateau à l'endroit ne fut pas si compliqué que ça en avait l'air mais, par contre, Bilbo était bien heureux d'avoir Beaux yeux bleus avec lui pour tirer le kayak jusqu'à la terre ferme. Il fallait bien l'avouer, son sauveur était largement plus musclé que lui. Ce qui, en effet, arrangeait beaucoup Bilbo. Il aurait sûrement perdu deux heures s'il l'avait fait seul.

Bon peut être pas deux d'accord. Une heure et demie.

Quand le kayak fut enfin sur la berge, Bilbo poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers l'inconnu avec un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose puis esquissa une petite moue désolée.

\- Vous venez de me rendre un grand service et je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

De toutes les techniques que Bilbo aurait pu utiliser pour connaître l'identité de Beaux yeux bleus c'était probablement la plus lâche et la plus prévisible. L'eau froide avait sûrement perturbé son système neurologique. Pas qu'il avait l'habitude de demander les prénoms de toutes les personnes qu'il croisait non plus. Il aurait juste pu s'y prendre autrement. Enfin bref.

Dans tous les cas cette méthode faisait encore bien ses preuves car son interlocuteur sourit.

\- Je m'appelle Thorin.

Thorin. C'était un très joli prénom. Assez peu utilisé mais très classe. Ça lui allait bien.

\- Et toi ?

Bilbo n'avait pas rêvé, Thorin venait de le tutoyer n'est ce pas ? Il s'emballait un peu trop vite ou est-ce qu'il pouvait prendre ça comme étant un bon signe ? Un bon signe pour quoi, ça il n'en savait trop bien mais ça ne pouvait qu'être positif. Probablement.

Voulant éviter que son cerveau ait un court-circuit après tant de prises de tête, il préféra répondre et stopper toutes réflexions.

\- Bilbo. Enchanté.

\- De même, affirma le brun en souriant.

Ce sourire. _Oh mon dieu ce sourire_. Ce sourire aimable, légèrement charmeur qui risquait fort de faire perdre la tête à Bilbo si l'autre continuait ainsi. Inévitablement son regard fut attiré par ces dents blanches, parfaitement alignés. Par ces lèvres qui...

Ok il devait vraiment se calmer. Genre maintenant. Il regrettait presque l'eau froide qui lui permettait de garder contact avec la réalité.

Et ces yeux bleus qui ne le quittaient pas... Un peu d'effort de la part de Thorin aurait été bienvenu. Histoire que qu'il ne donne pas l'impression de faire exprès de rendre Bilbo dingue.

L'arrivée d'un Pippin s'agrippant à son bras lui permit de reprendre ses esprits et Bilbo prit une brusque inspiration comme s'il avait été en apnée.

\- Tu es vivant !

 _« À priori oui, merci de t'en inquiéter »_

\- On va remonter dans le bateau maintenant ? demanda l'enfant, tout énergique

Ce petit était tellement surexcité à longueur de journée que Bilbo arrivait à se demander ce qu'il mettait dans son lait chocolaté le matin. Il devait rajouter du café ou des vitamines en douce c'était obligé.

Bilbo soupira, presque fatigué d'avance, puis hocha la tête. Il lui embrassa le front, vérifiant par la même occasion que son neveu n'était pas gelé puis prit la parole.

\- On va repartir oui, va t'installer j'arrive.

Pippin obtempéra et son oncle se retrouva à nouveau face à Thorin.

Bien et maintenant ? Il partait comme un voleur ?

Bilbo ne voulait pas s'en aller, vraiment pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il laisserait Dwalin avec Pippin et il monterait dans le kayak de Thorin. Mais il s'emballait peut être un peu trop pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis à peine dix minutes...

Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et brisa le silence :

\- Hm... Hé bien merci encore.

\- De rien.

Thorin avait l'air amusé, sans doute par le manque d'enthousiasme de Bilbo. Il était vrai qu'en matière de rapidité il aurait pu faire mieux. D'ailleurs Pippin ne se gêna pas de le lui rappeler.

\- Tonton tu viens ?

Bilbo retint son soupir d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute s'il n'était pas pressé de monter dans ce kayak ! Qui sait combien de rapides l'attendait encore ? Alors oui, rester sur la berge et discuter avec Thorin était une perspective plus attrayante.

Cependant il prit son courage à deux mains et salua Thorin, s'apprêtant à rejoindre son neveu.

\- Bon courage pour la suite.

Cette phrase arracha un sourire à Bilbo. Il en aurait sûrement besoin oui.

\- Alors ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Bilbo fronça ses sourcils et regarda Saradoc. Ils étaient repartis depuis moins d'un quart d'heure et si le kayak de Saradoc avait eu de l'avance au début, ils avaient fini par être à la même hauteur quelques minutes plus tard. Bilbo avait soupçonné son ami d'avoir délibérément ralenti mais la raison lui était restée obscure. Maintenant il paraissait évident que le cher père de Merry avait quelques questions en tête.

\- De qui tu parles ?

Saradoc leva ses yeux au ciel, feignant l'agacement.

\- Tu sais de qui je parle.

Bien sûr que Bilbo savait. Mais après ce que Saradoc l'obligeait à faire, il n'allait certainement pas lui donner des réponses. Il méritait de gamberger tout seul dans son coin.

Ne recevant que le silence, le mari d'Esmeralda soupira mais persévéra :

\- Ça commence par un A ?

Bilbo ne s'abaissa même à tourner la tête vers lui et fit tranquillement avancer son kayak.

\- Par un B alors ?

Nom de dieu il n'allait quand même pas faire toutes les lettres de l'alphabet ?

\- Un C ?

Visiblement si... Sa cousine et lui s'était merveilleusement bien trouvés. Les mêmes tactiques pour faire céder quelqu'un.

Quand Saradoc arriva à G, Bilbo le stoppa. Il perdrait sûrement l'esprit le temps qu'il arrive à T...

\- Sérieusement arrête.

\- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas le prénom de celui qui te fait craquer.

\- Je ne...

\- Oh non n'essaie même pas de nier, tu le dévorais des yeux.

Ok un point pour lui. Mais que Saradoc ne rêve pas trop, il ne saura rien. Déjà parce qu'il ne l'avait même pas aidé à récupérer son kayak mais aussi parce que Bilbo n'avait certainement pas envie de se faire charrier tout le reste de sa vie ! Et si son ami le disait à Esmeralda... N'en parlons même pas !

\- Je ne dirai rien, s'entêta Bilbo.

\- Ok très bien, marmonna l'autre.

Et il se tût.

Saradoc qui renonçait ? Deux options possibles : soit c'était une exploit et il fallait marquer ce jour d'une croix rouge soit Saradoc complotait quelque chose.

\- Un H ?

Réponse b à priori. Bon au moins Bilbo avait eu... 30 secondes de répit ? C'était déjà bien...

\- Un F ?

Les mains du bouclé se crispèrent d'un coup sur sa pagaie, au même moment où ses nerfs lâchèrent.

\- Nom de dieu Saradoc !

L'intéressé se mit à rire et Bilbo pagaya un peu plus énergiquement, dépassant le kayak et s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres.

Saradoc eut l'intelligence de garder ses distances et les deux kayaks gardèrent cette disposition jusqu'à la fin de la traversée.

Des employés attendaient patiemment, ou pas Bilbo n'en savait rien, à l'arrivée, récupérant au fur et à mesure tous les embarcations et pagaies louées. Les deux kayaks à deux places furent rendus et la dernière chose qu'il restait à faire était de trouver Esmeralda sur la berge.

\- À mon avis son bouquin est tellement passionnant qu'elle a oublié de vérifier l'heure, dit Bilbo tandis qu'ils la cherchaient tous les quatre

\- Elle est pas de ta famille pour rien, répondit Saradoc.

Il lui envoya un sourire complice et Bilbo ne pût s'empêcher de lui rendre, son énervement contre lui étant déjà dissipé.

\- Maman est là-bas ! s'exclama Merry, Elle arrive !

En effet Esmeralda se dirigeait vers eux, son livre sous le bras et les deux petits se précipitèrent vers elle, la faisant rire.

Saradoc la rejoignit également et Bilbo s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas mais quelqu'un l'interpella. Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit Thorin quelques mètres plus loin.

À côté de lui se trouvait deux adolescents, ses neveux pensa immédiatement Bilbo. Et quelque peu en retrait, Dwalin discutait avec une femme ressemblant à Thorin. Probablement sa sœur. Et donc logiquement la mère des adolescents.

Thorin fit signe à Bilbo d'approcher et celui-ci obéit, intrigué.

\- Mes neveux, Fili et Kili, expliqua brièvement Thorin quand l'autre fut à sa hauteur.

Le premier était blond aux yeux bleus, le second brun aux yeux marrons. Cependant les deux adolescents avaient quelques traits en communs qui prouvaient leur parenté. C'était comme si c'était deux copies avec des couleurs différentes.

Kili, le brun, avait l'air assez mal à l'aise et son oncle lui lança un regard insistant, comme s'il attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\- Hm... Désolée je... C'est moi qui vous ait fait tomber. Je faisais la course avec mon frère, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Kili finit sa phrase en grimaçant sous la gène et il se fit tout petit, craignant probablement la réaction de l'homme en face de lui.

Bilbo, un peu perdu il fallait bien l'avouer, fixa l'adolescent quelques secondes et releva sa tête vers Thorin, paraissant presque encore plus mal que Kili.

\- Thorin il ne fallait pas... Tu n'étais pas obligé de...Je veux dire ce n'était pas grave !

L'adolescent eut l'air soudainement plus soulagé et il esquissa un petit sourire. Son oncle le remarqua et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Allez filez vous deux.

Les intéressées ne se firent pas prier et partirent voir Dwalin et leur mère. Leur comportement arracha un rire à Thorin et Bilbo sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

\- Tu prends bien le fait de t'être fait renverser, affirma le brun avant que le silence ne s'installe trop longtemps.

\- Ça me donnera une excuse pour ne plus faire de kayak, avoua Bilbo en souriant.

Et aussi pour se plaindre auprès d'Esmeralda mais ça c'était autre chose.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Bilbo faillit rire tellement le mot « aimer » n'était pas approprié.

\- Disons que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ton neveu pour finir à l'eau, répondit-il simplement.

\- Oh je vois. Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce bateau alors ?

\- J'ai été forcé.

Thorin haussa un sourcil, quelque peu amusé et Bilbo haussa ses épaules.

\- Je ne regrette pas finalement, j'ai pu me faire sauver par une gentille personne.

Il remarqua ensuite qu'ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre. S'était-il avancé sans s'en rendre compte ? Leurs regards se croisèrent et les gens autour d'eux n'eurent soudainement plus d'intérêt pour Bilbo.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, souffla Thorin.

\- Pas tout le monde ne l'aurait fait, répliqua l'autre sur le même ton.

Ils chuchotaient presque, comme si élever un peu trop la voix risquait de briser le moment.

Bilbo se sentit fébrile et il s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant désespérément un prétexte pour ne pas repartir auprès de Saradoc et Esmeralda. Rester auprès de Thorin était presque un besoin vital.

\- Ça te dit que... Peut être... Je ne sais pas mais... Qu'on se revoit ? Pour... Un verre ou je ne sais quoi... Ou un café. Ou un thé. Un thé c'est très bien aussi. Je connais un endroit qui en propose des bons et... Je... Ça te plairait peut être... Enfin j'en sais rien mais... Je suppose.

Il était clairement en train de s'embrouiller tout seul. C'était pas croyable, il paniquait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il demandait un rendez-vous à quelqu'un. À son âge il n'était pas censé être nerveux à ce point tout de même ! Il soupira longuement, légèrement tremblant et passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Oh mon dieu que quelqu'un me fasse taire...

Thorin esquissa un sourire légèrement moqueur et prit littéralement sa demande au pied de la lettre.

Sa main droite frôla la peau de Bilbo avant de se caler dans sa nuque, l'électrisant au passage puis il se pencha doucement vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et à part le baiser plus rien n'eut d'importance.

Les doigts de Bilbo s'accrochèrent aux mèches brunes de Thorin -comme si ce dernier allait s'enfuir- et, en retour, celui-ci l'attira plus à lui.

Ils prirent à peine le temps de récupérer leur souffle et leur échange s'intensifia. Si Thorin ne le tenait pas contre lui, Bilbo aurait certainement perdu pied.

Il eut un instant de lucidité, se disant que Saradoc et Esmeralda devaient certainement le voir et qu'il aurait des réponses à donner plus tard... Puis il réalisa qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Cette pensée s'en alla donc aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Bilbo approfondit le baiser autant que possible.

Thorin pressa une dernière ses lèvres contre les siennes puis s'écarta légèrement, son souffle se perdant dans des boucles dorées.

Il y eut un silence et aucun des deux n'osa rompre la tranquillité du moment. Bilbo prit une minute pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, pas choqué - au contraire même qu'est ce qu'il se sentait bien – mais un peu dans les nuages.

Bilbo battait des paupières, encore hébété lorsque Thorin murmura :

\- Tu es libre demain ?

Bilbo sourit. Sa journée n'était pas si affreuse que ça finalement.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
